The concept of Smart Home technology relates to managing electric appliances in a home or office. Some characteristics of appliances in a smart home include: the ability to communicate with a server, to be controlled remotely and on-location by a user, for example, via a mobile device or a computer; to communicate with each other, etc.
The term “Home” as referred to herein relates to a house, an office, building, factory or any indoor/outdoor environment with an electric network and connected appliances.